Lich
Lich was once a mortal wizard called Karlan. Born in the lower castes of Elf Society, Karlan was exceptionally bright and ambitious. He joined the Magic Society and displayed an unrivaled talent for sorcery. So great was his ability that he attracted the attentions of Caster, Goddess of Magic. She began to lavish her attentions on Karlan, initiating him deeper into the mysteries of magic to the point he became far and away the greatest sorcerer of his age. As a show of her affection, she gifted him with three powerful magic artifacts. However, none of this was enough to sate Karlan’s bottomless lust for power. He began to believe that Caster was holding him back, so he decided to kill her and take her place as the God of Magic. The two faced off in an epic showdown that shook the Midplane, but ultimately Karlan was no match for his Goddess. Caster removed Karlan’s soul, rendering him a desiccated half existence and redubbed him Lich. She then banished him to the spirit realm and tasked a group of powerful beasts known as the Four Great Elemental Fiends to guard him. The being now known as Lich languished in agony on the boundaries between life and death, but eventually his anger at Caster became a source of strength and he was able to make a bid for freedom. One by one he defeated the Four Fiends and forced them to become his servants. He then managed to escape the Spirit Plane, but as he re-emerged into the Midplane he discovered thousands of years had passed and the Gods had long since fallen. While initially despondent that he had been denied his revenge, he decided instead to carry through with his original plan of becoming the new God of Magic. He set about recollecting his magic items and then attacked the Magic Society. He forced his way into the Tower of High Sorcery and attempted to reach the Highest Room where he would find Caster’s Throne. However, Lich found his way blocked by the Magnificent 7, who had been hired by the Magic Council to take out Lich. While he was quite hansome in life with fine, chiseld features, Lich as he exists now is a shambling perversion of his former self. His body has become frail with gray skin. His once beautiful features have sunken in giving his face a corpse-like appearance. His expression is one of perpetual disinterest. His once luscious silvery hair is now stringy and white. He wears tattered black robes, with a golden, jewel studded belt (the Sage Belt) around his waist with golden braclets clanking at his wrists. He is often seen with the Sage Staff in his bony hand. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Magic Mastery' As Karlan, Lich was the most powerful wizard of his day and possessed an unrivaled mastery of all aspects of magic. As Lich he has had thousands of years to further develop these skills and has greatly increased in power. In the millennia since his banishment he has become the most powerful black wizard to ever exist. He is also a very skilled Summoner, able to call upon legions of monsters to terrorize opponents and even summon the Four Fiends at once with their full power. While it is possible he is still able to use White Magic, as Lich he has never been demonstrated to do so. Fire Magic: Increasingly powerful fire magic, culminating with Flare. Ice Magic: Attacks with ice element, culminates in Artic Tomb Earth Magic: Attacks with the earth and stone. Culminates in Mountain Spike. Lightning Magic: Attacks with Thunder Element. Culminates in White Lightning. Space Magic: Allows Lich to teleport or deflect attacks. Can be used offensively. Culminates in Black Hole. Ultimate Summoned Storm: Lich summons all of the Great Elemental Fiends at once to obliterate opponents. 'Immortality' As Lich’s soul was extracted by Caster and placed in a phylactery, his body is functionally immortal. He is unable to die or truly be harmed as long as his soul stays intact. The drawback is that without his soul he is completely unable to feel. He gets no sensation from the world around him, unable to smell the air, taste food and drink, or register the touch of others. However, if his phylactery is destroyed his soul will return to his body, rendering him mortal once again. 'Three Holy Sage Relics' During his life as Karlan, Lich was beloved by the Goddess Caster who gave him three magic items of incredible power. These items, called the Holy Sage Relics each possessed incredible magic, and together could make a wizard practically invincible. With them he was able to challenge her power, but when she won she stripped them from him. The Relics found their way out into the magic world where they became highly sought. When he re-emerged into the Universe, Lich’s first mission was to recover the Relics to restore his power. Sage Staff The Staff exponentially increases the power of spells cast with it. A novice wizard with the Grand Wand would be able to perform spells like a master magician, and if the wizard is already a master it puts him on the level of a God. Sage Belt The belt significantly decreases the cost it takes to perform magic. Extremely powerful spells are rendered no more difficult than basic spells to perform. Sage Crown The Sage Crown projects a powerful field of counter magic, protecting the wearer from magic directed against him. The Crown was able to completely deflect magic cast by Thuro Al’Baster, himself a Grand Master and considered easily one of the greatest wizards of the modern era. 'Trivia' - Lich has a weakness to fire and will instinctively recoil in horror from it. When he was battling the Four Fiends for his freedom, he put off the Fire Fiend for last and used the Water and Wind Fiends to defeat him. - After taking control of the Four Fiends, they became his strongest servants. Despite this, Lich seems greatly annoyed with them and is often exasperated by their antics. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Elves Category:Mages Category:Magic Society